


【转角的那家酒馆】（五）

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007





	【转角的那家酒馆】（五）

【转角的那家酒馆】（五）

“告，必须告。”  
Lay双手交叉翘着二郎腿，脸色难看至极，语气冰冷气势逼人。  
“所有费用算我的。”  
Lay以目击证人的身份坐在警察局里录口供，而他请来的王律师就站在一旁听候发落，称被害人情绪不稳定的理由拒绝让其露面，经过几番交谈后决定让张艺兴明天才前来警局报案，然后接手代替艺兴准备把人告到倾家荡产。  
完成备案后，Lay马上爬回轿车里了解一下那被他安置在车上的被害人情况。  
车里空调开的十足，Lay一上车第一感觉就是冷了过头，车后座的孩子拉紧他的西装外套缩着身子，嘴上却嘟囔着很热很难受，用外套包着整个脑袋往那身穿红色连衣裙的大腿上靠拢去。  
“谢谢你赶过来，碧石。”  
坐上后座后Lay先开口致谢，然后轻拍了一下那坨东西的背后 惹得人又颤抖了一下。  
朱碧石只是神经质地干笑着，露出漂亮的21颗牙齿，尽管大半夜的，还是抹着芭比粉红的唇膏，卷卷的长发在艺兴背上的外套轻轻摩擦着，听见孩子喊热，举起右手当扇子给孩子扇风。  
“见是你而已，Lay。”  
朱碧石右手不停的扇着风，下意识甩了甩长发，发尾一把拍在Lay的鼻上，让他不禁打了一个喷嚏。  
“咱俩从小玩到大倒不在意这些，可是拜托你回头替我和道明四解释一下，大半夜的我就这样被你急叫出来，都来不及向他解释，等等他又耍孩子脾气了。”  
“用手机给他打电话，自己解释啊。”  
“我没带电话。”  
朱碧石声音提高了不少 还特地玩弄式的向Lay翻了翻白眼。  
“要不是你，我会三更半夜被你吵醒还忘了带上手机吗？熬夜可是美容的大敌。”  
“抱歉，现在除了你，我谁也不敢相信。”  
觉得没必要纠缠这无关的问题，Lay很快就认怂投降。  
张艺兴在药物的影响下变得格外粘人，软软糯糯的身体发着甜甜香香的味道，因压抑着情欲把巴掌大的小脸都给憋红了，欲求不满的样子真叫旁人把持不住。  
把这样的人儿独自一人留在车里，他还真相信有人会忍不住就地把他给上了。  
“但是啊Lay ，你朋友怎么喝得这么醉？”  
Lay向人报告的是照顾醉酒的朋友，而朱碧石一向神经大条，还真天真的以为这孩子只是喝多倒下了，毫无察觉对方散发出来的不是酒味而是奶香味。  
“体温高得很 你等等回去弄个醒酒汤给他喝吧，看得我都难受死了。”  
“回去？”  
听见关键词，Lay不禁愣了半响，反射神经就回问着对方。  
“嗯，先带他回去，他都醉成这样子了，你总不能把他扔在一边吧？”  
Lay沉默不语，张艺兴现在被药物折磨、加上不清楚他的住宿情况下，带回家，也是目前唯一的办法了。  
嗯，先把他带回去吧。  
[Lay家]   
回到屋时，已经是半夜三点钟。  
Lay一把把人抱了下车，让司机送朱碧石回去道家，然后随口答应买一打Mac小辣椒口红和CK内裤做补偿来打发对方。  
安排好一切后，Lay就这样把人带回卧室。  
怀里的人还不停地闹着热，他小心翼翼地把人放在床上，揭开了那包着脑袋的西装。  
张艺兴依旧保持着卷缩的姿势，整个人都憋出了一身汗来，刘海被打湿黏在额头上，紧闭着眼睛眉头皱得厉害，皮肤滚烫得像是被火烧了一样，身体难受得抓紧床单。  
看着自己床上躺着的人儿，这对Lay来说是无比的诱惑，自己的呼吸也跟着急促起来，Lay捏了一下眉头，体内的天使告诉他不能乘人之危。  
强行冷静下来后，Lay准备到浴室弄一条湿毛巾来给对方擦身子降温，正打算转过身，却被床上的人儿一把抓住了衣角，打断了他一气呵成的动作。  
张艺兴努力地撑起身体，红唇微微张开凌乱的吸着气，一双充满情欲的眼睛直勾着Lay。  
“救我……”  
张艺兴难受得想死。  
他想要摆脱这个难以忍受的痛苦。  
他还有意识，但他忍受不了，不懂该怎么做。  
事到如今，唯有向眼前的人求救了。  
“……怎么办？帮我……”  
听见艺兴的求救，Lay压抑着想要直接贯穿眼前尤物的欲望，沉住气弯下腰把人扶好，让他背部靠在床头，一手压着对方瘦小的肩膀，然后解开他的腰带。  
“你先放一次出来，会舒服些的。”  
Lay把手伸进内裤里面，握住张艺兴早已硬得不行的性器，开始上下撸动着，大拇指轻轻地划过泛着水色的龟头，惹得人舒服得轻叫了一声，然后咬着下唇不敢发声。  
“唔嗯……”  
张艺兴双手搭在Lay的肩膀上，任由对方玩弄着他双腿之间的滚烫，对方因长期握笔而起蚕的手指成为了最好的按摩垫，反反复复滑过他肉棒，舒服又灼热的感觉让他不禁昂起了脑袋，眼眶里布满了生理盐水。  
知道张艺兴正在享受着胯下的热情，对方断断续续的呻吟声对他来说更是在玩火，Lay脑海里头闪出一股想要把人贪得无法压制叫床声和眼泪、想要把他的巨大塞进那唇红齿白的口腔之中、想要对方用修长的双腿扣住他的腰间、想要对方被自己肉得失去理智……  
各种坏念头一一闪过，感觉自己的下体渐渐硬了起来，但Lay还是无法接受自己对张艺兴做出如此下格的事情。  
尤其是被药物折磨着的张艺兴。  
他喜欢张艺兴， 他也确实想上他。  
但他希望是在你情我愿的情况下，不用避忌、不用压制、疯疯狂狂的做一场天经地义的性事。  
看着眼前如天鹅般白中透粉的脖子，Lay情不自禁凑了过去轻咬一口，并且加快了手上的速度。  
在敏感部被攻击和胯下突然加速的情况下，张艺兴忍不住叫了出声，双手环着对方的脖子，双腿不由自主的想要夹紧，却被Lay用另一只手撬开大腿，拇指和食指紧捏着龟头小幅度的蠕动，此刻艺兴舒服得想死，把下巴顶在Lay的肩膀上，呻吟声就这样毫无阻拦的传入他的耳中。  
现在，轮到Lay难受得想死。  
“啊……不行……我撑不住了……”  
张艺兴红着眼睛，拼全力压抑着情欲就让他不能忍耐更久，现在毫无防备的被如此的刺激，身体抽搐了一下，下意识下嘴咬了一口对方肩膀上的肌肉，而胯下的肉棒因Lay猛烈的举动下射了出来，白色的精液被Lay一手握在手中。  
张艺兴身体软了一下粗喘着气，释放过一次的身体并没有好得哪儿去，反而被挑起了更多的渴望与空虚，身体还是热得不行。  
就在Lay以为结束了想要去浴室解决自己的问题时，张艺兴一个猛拉直接把人拽到床上，然后跨坐在他的身上，下体直接顶到Lay那硬邦邦的巨大，埋在艺兴身体深处的情欲瞬间爆发，被欲望和春药药效冲昏了头脑，失去了理智。  
他现在，只想要继续。  
想要做爱。  
想要更多。  
想要Lay。  
张艺兴解开了对方的裤头，自己脱掉了衣服，一丝不挂的坐在Lay的身上，柔软的小蛮腰勤快的扭动着，用那依旧挺立的性器摩擦着Lay的巨大，舒服的快感灌顶而来，双手抵在对方的胸膛上稳住自己的身体，低声的哼唧起来。  
这……是什么牌子的春药？  
Lay没有想到张艺兴对春药的接纳度是如此的高，更没有想到对方会如此的主动，一手扶着身上人的腰间，下意识阻止了对方扭腰的动作。  
“够了，艺兴，不能这样。”  
像是在哄孩子般，Lay知道再继续下去，事情就会一发不可收拾。  
他可能会被军用铲拍死。  
听见拒绝的词语，张艺兴顿时就不乐意了，一脸绯红的脸庞瞬间就被泪水覆盖，然后滴在Lay的小腹上面。  
“求求你，给我……拜托……”  
张艺兴像得不到心爱玩具的小孩一样，可怜兮兮地看着Lay，全身都透着粉红色，小蛮腰下的家伙硬得有点红肿，下体已经湿的不行，雪白胸膛上的乳头也自行挺立起来，整个身体都处于在情欲放肆的最佳状态之中。  
张艺兴说一生都不会用到的词语，全都用在了Lay的身上。  
Lay的理智线，就在张艺兴的请求和眼泪中硬生生的被扯断了。  
“想要？自己进去，自己动。”  
理智线的中断让Lay开始胡作非为起来双手扶着他的腰，抬高艺兴的屁股用自己的巨大顶在他潮湿的穴口外面。  
张艺兴也非常配合任由对方摆布，随手胡乱的擦掉眼泪，对准穴口后慢慢沉下身体，巨大的异物一点一点地贯穿他的肠壁，艺兴微闭上眼睛咬着下唇，努力地调整呼吸。  
Lay使坏地猛然一压，巨大的肉棒就这样整根没入在小穴中， 张艺兴不禁失控喊叫出声，突然被填满的窒室息感和撕裂般的疼痛双方相冲，反而产生了一种更奇妙的感觉。   
在药物的帮助下，张艺兴很快就适应了对方的存在，身体迫不及待的想要更多，便自行行动起来，用身体上下吞吐着下面的‘玩具’。  
“……啊……嗯呜…….”  
张艺兴略带哭腔的叫床声是最好的调情药，如同小奶狗般我见犹怜，Lay舒服得低鸣一声，滚烫的巨大被柔软的内壁吸得紧，每一次的进出都紧贴着他的肉棒，每进一次都能达到更深一处，张艺兴舒服的时候习惯夹人，小穴就会吸得更紧，让他差点带枪走火。  
张艺兴其实也是累了，气喘吁吁地坐在上面动了一段时间就开始乏力，闹脾气般缓缓地趴在Lay的胸膛上，用舌头舔了舔近在眼前的乳头，然后吸了一下，发出了黏黏糊糊的水声。  
“……我不动了。”  
明白张艺兴的意思，Lay说到底还是心疼宝贝，扶着对方的背后撑起身体，捧着他的后脑勺对那红唇深吻着，在舌头进入口腔放肆的时候顺势翻了一身，然后开始疯狂地抽插。  
“啊！啊！唔嗯嗯……”  
换了个姿势让身体变得更加新鲜，在Lay一次猛烈的进入中直接戳中了深处的敏感点，张艺兴舒服得喊了一声抓紧被单，下意识用双腿夹紧对方的腰，示意着对方不要离开那个部位。  
Lay当然不让宝贝失望，肉棒每一次的进攻都准确无误的击中那敏感点，手也没闲下来，继续上下撸动着张艺兴的性器，并渐渐加强力度，让艺兴也能感受一下肉棒被夹紧的感觉，前后的刺激下惹得身下人气喘连连，叫声一次比一次的浪。  
“Lay……我不行了，我想要射……”  
“没事，射吧。”  
张艺兴咬牙切齿，自行封住了那浪得要命的声音，话刚说完身体一个抽搐，肉棒喷射出来的波体溅了自己一身，高潮时后穴一个猛然的收缩 ，让Lay舒服得飞天，控制不住直接射进艺兴的身体里面。  
完成射精后，Lay趴下身体抱着人儿，在下半身还连着的状态下温柔地亲吻着他的脖子，吸着他的味道，张艺兴轻拍了他的肩膀一下，Lay才从那香甜的奶香味中回过神来，然后对上了对方迷离又带点狡黠的眼神。

“……我还要……”  
“………………”

今晚，一夜无眠。

tbc


End file.
